parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Jungle Emperor King
Pachirapong Chaiyadech's movie-spoof of "The Lion King". Cast: *Baby Simba - Infant Kimba (Kimba the White Lion) *Young Simba - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Adult Simba - Leo (Jungle Emperor Leo) *Young Nala - Kitty (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Adult Nala - Lyre (Jungle Emperor Leo) *Timon - Robespierre (Gay Purr-ee) *Pumbaa - Jaune-Tom (Gay Purr-ee) *Mufasa - Caesar (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Sarabi - Snowene (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Scar - Claw (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Shenzi - Vulture (The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Banzai - Tom (Kimba the White Lion) *Ed - Tab (Kimba the White Lion) *The Hyenas - Cape Dogs, Black Four (Kimba the White Lion) and Hyenas (The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Rafiki - Yoda (Star Wars) *Zazu - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Sarafina - Leona (The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *The Mouse - Baitmouse (The Rescuers Down Under) *The Groundhog - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *The Chameleon - Bill the Lizard (Alice in Wonderland) *The Wildebeest Stampede - themselves *The Vultures/Buzzards - Vultures (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs/Fantasia: Night on Bald Mountain/Melody Time: Pecos Bill) *The Beetle - Cri-Kee (Mulan) *Simba and Nala's Baby Cub - Baby Duchess (Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures) Scenes: *The Jungle Emperor King Part 1 - "Circle of Life" *The Jungle Emperor King Part 2 - Claw *The Jungle Emperor King Part 3 - Kimba's First Day *The Jungle Emperor King Part 4 - (A) Kimba's Pouncing Lesson *The Jungle Emperor King Part 4 - (B) "The Morning Report" *The Jungle Emperor King Part 5 - Kimba and Claw's Conversation *The Jungle Emperor King Part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King" *The Jungle Emperor King Part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard *The Jungle Emperor King Part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" *The Jungle Emperor King Part 9 - The Stampede!/Caesar's Death/Kimba's Exile *The Jungle Emperor King Part 10 - Claw Takes Over Pride Rock *The Jungle Emperor King Part 11 - Meet Robespierre and Jaune-Tom *The Jungle Emperor King Part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" *The Jungle Emperor King Part 13 - Claw in Command *The Jungle Emperor King Part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? *The Jungle Emperor King Part 15 - Lyra Chased Jaune-Tom/The Reunion *The Jungle Emperor King Part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *The Jungle Emperor King Part 17 - Leo and Lyra's Agrument/Yoda's Wisdom/Leo's Destiny *The Jungle Emperor King Part 18 - Leo's Return/Robespierre and Jaune-Tom's Distraction *The Jungle Emperor King Part 19 - Leo Confronts Claw/Leo Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *The Jungle Emperor King Part 20 - Leo'' ''VS. Claw/A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands *The Jungle Emperor King Part 21 - End Credits/"Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John Version)" Audio Used from: *The Lion King (1994) Movies/TV Shows Used from: *Kimba the White Lion (1965) *Leo the Lion (1966) *The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion (1989) *Jungle Emperor Leo (1997) *Jungle Emperor: The Brave Can Change the Future (2009) *Gay Purr-ee (1962) *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *Fantasia (1940) *Melody Time (1948) *Mulan (1998) *Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures (TBA) Category:Pachirapong Chaiyadech Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies